User talk:DYBAD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unity page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Qofi (Talk) 08:06, March 29, 2012 check out my page! Check out Reality Anchoring! what do you think? :)Gabriel456 06:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Reversibility tried my best!Gabriel456 07:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) What powers have you made that could do this stuff Make things beyond unlimited or infinity Create a power greater and with better capabilities then omnipotence New Power! :) What do you think of "Reality Perception" or "Neuronal Vampirism"?Gabriel456 09:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) As possible powers, you mean ? Yeah, like: Reality Perception- The ability to percieve reality, seeing through any lie (even the ones others' try to hide) and any illusions, knowing they're false, even when the user making the illusion isn't in the area Neuronal Vampirism- The ability to straw energy and strength from others' nerve impulses, using it to enhanced your strength and regenerate yourself,etc. what do you think? Gabriel456 09:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Reality Perception sounds good. The perfect countermeasure when faced with a Trickster archetype : detect lies, deceptions and mistakes (not reality), illusions and mental manipulation as well as mundane trickery etc. Works great in drow society ! That's a cool and usefull power, so don't hold back ;) Casuality Manipulation How can I help? :)Gabriel456 01:40, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I don't really know :) But it would be nice if you could take a good look at it and tell me what you think it is missing. A better explanation ? More examples ? Anything that would make it feel more cool and original ? Anyway, take the necessary time to mature you opinion. I admit I failed myself ^ ^ DYBAD 01:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll try my best Gabriel456 01:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! No pressure nor hurry, just want to have your opinion on the matter. Now that I think about it, I also did some cosmetic update on the Unity page. If you could just take a look, that would be appreciated ;) DYBAD 02:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC) New power! Should I make a page that combines Existence Manipulation and Omniarch? I want to but I'm really not sure..Gabriel456 01:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? just want an opinionGabriel456 01:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me ! These abilities complement each other really well. I guess "Existence Mastery" would fit this time, since you not only create and destroy, but also master your creations. DYBAD 04:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Great! :) and feel free to help you you can ^_^ Gabriel456 04:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) oddly enough categories can't really be deleted, what you need to do is delete the category from all the pages, then all I can delete is the line of text explaining what the category is. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 11:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) man .... you remember the power that a guy created that has a funny name and crazy the user has power over all aspects tell me the link if it is on the wiki Signature, please. So I can know's talking ^ ^ This power was deleted, so there is no link anymore DYBAD 01:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Absolute Existence Would Absolute Existence fit in Existence Mastery? I put it in associations for now, but I just wanted your opinion about it Gabriel456 07:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Friend, what is the name of the user who created that power which is the {C}Creator, Preserver and Destroyer The power's name was very strange and complicated, so I don't remember it. Anyway, it was very exagerated and didn't make any sense. It was deleted because of that, so there's nothing to find anymore. DYBAD 02:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Heromania Well, basically you can make your own hero or villian, giving them a backstory,what powers they have, how they got their powers, why their evil, their goals,their personality, what race (human, alien, etc.) Gabriel456 07:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I look forward to seeing you on there! ^_^ Gabriel456 07:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright ;) Gabriel456 07:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) don't worry, take all the time you need! :) Gabriel456 07:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oneiric Unity I think you did a great job! ^_^ Gabriel456 23:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Nature Unity What do you think of "Nature Unity"? (title still in process, lol)- the ability to be one with nature, allowing abilities like: *Nature Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Animal Manipulation *Plant Communication *Environmental Manipulation/Adaptation Just wanted your opinion on this! :) Gabriel456 08:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the "unity" part is all I could come up with :p need help with that! :D Gabriel456 08:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Omniversal Existence Hay, just created a power called omniversal existence. Care to leave a comment?Jackylaw4 05:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC)jackylaw4 Made up power Hey, I made up a power of Heromania wikia called "Omnikinesis" (Also called Kinesis Manipulation) in which the user basically has all "kinetic"-based powers. Just wanted your opinion on it ;) Omnikinesis Gabriel456 03:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Property Manipulation Yo DYBAD I'm going to be off for while so I'm sorry to ask you this but can you finish the Property Manipulation page since your an intelligent guy I wanted to entrust the page to someone who can finish the job User Talk:Truth™ thanks and I'll be back A.S.A.P Yo ! Actually, my free time has been reduced lately, but I'll do what I can :) See you soon ! By the way, do you receive a message when I answer on my Talk Page ? Or has it to be on yours ? DYBAD 03:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You can leave message on your own talk page and he will receive it. As when he left a message on yours, he will be following you and the message he will see the message you left. Yet, it is always better to left a message on his page, as he can always see it, without a chance of ignoring it.Jackylaw4 03:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC)jackylaw4 Thank you Jacky ! But how did you notice ? Are you stalking me, perhaps ? Lol DYBAD 04:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Remember I asked you to check out my power that you eventually name it as Reality Shifting? So, I left a message here. According to the message right above, I am following your pages. So I will know your every move in this wikia. I don't think this is consider stalking, unless you consider all facebook user stalker. I mean, the system is not that much different from facebook, in the way that I will know your new feeds. Anyway, I think we should do the work together. It is more of a Science type power, as the summary actually stress to be physical and chemical properties, so it is something that we should stick to senses and may be it will be better for me to handle it. Although I also like the idea about supernatural properties, yet we should stick to the original as much as we can understand it. May be you can do some artwork, as I am not good at making things look good. And we can brain storm the rest together. How do you think?Jackylaw4 11:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm back already sorry I thought me Laptop was gone forever but it was just under my bed thanks for the help on the page but what is supernatural properties? Truth™ 20:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Supernatural properties are basically natural enchantments (like gems for weapons/armors and ingredients for potions in many RPG). To Jacky : I was just joking about the stalking thing ^ ^ Thanks for the explanation.DYBAD 20:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo can you help me with ideas for the supernatural properties? User Talk:Truth™ So any ideas? I don't play MMORPGs so I seriously don't understand those types of properties. New Power : Mindshifting Hi everyone ! I created a new power called Mindshifting, which is the mental equivalent of Shapeshifting. Please take a look, and tell what you think about it :) DYBAD 21:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) you know you messaged me and not kingsman rightt?Raijin7 03:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 I do, but according jo Jacky's explanation, since Kingsman posted on your talkpage he should be automatically informed of new messages on it, including mine (the same way you're informed of this one). Well, unless I misunderstood something. Beside, asking directly out of nowhere would be kinda weird. DYBAD 03:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you misunderstood something, yet I still find it kind of funny when I got Raijin7 line. Come on, it is like saying since kingsman leave a message in my page, he will have to read all the message that is sent to my page, relevant to him or not. So, I would not actually be supprise if he just doesn't want to read the whole thing.Jackylaw4 05:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) So he probably didn't pay attention. Oh well, it wasn't really important anyway. Thanks for the answer. DYBAD 05:46, June 27, 2012 (UTC) A New Power in Mind Hey DYBAD, you got a minute? I have an idea on a new power, and I was wondering if I could get your opinion on it.RnR 01:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm listening ^ ^ Good idea to think it through before starting a page, by the way :) DYBAD 03:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice brainstorming ideas I'm still thinking of ways to put it down on the page. From Truth™ Okay see, the is Called Battlefield Adaption'. Basically, its about when battle grounds strengthens those who who fight in them. You how numerous battles have been fought at certain field, so the energy, hatred, and agression from all the fights before actually strengthens the combatans to the point where they fight at superior warrior levels.RnR 19:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Like a slow war-induced version of Reactive Adaptation ? Sounds good to me :) I always found strange the way non-supernatural characters grow more and more superhuman-like with each new battle (like Guts from Berserk - this guy is miles beyond anything you can call human ^ ^"). This power would be an interesting add to this Wiki : unlimitted strength/skill upgrade, but progressive and logical, with a cool background. Here is a link that might help you build this power :) DYBAD 01:58, June 30, 2012 (UTC) {C} This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Truth™ 02:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC)) or the signature button {C}Awesome, thanks.RnR 02:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sounds cool I'll try to make the page tonight from Truth™ see ya. New power : Alpha Male - which is exactly what it says on the thin ^ ^ Thanks Oh okay that was cool of you to do that. After he kept deleting everything I wrote I kind of gave up on editing that page. I'll go back and try shortening some of the info so its not so long. Hmmmm... Well with Emotional Energy Manipulation the user is simply manipulating energies that already exsist. Emotions exist constantly within reality the same as mental thoughts. I think Empathic Creation has more to less with reality and more to do with manipulation of forces. Pathifery is reality warping creating nothing from nothing bringing it into the world of reality with acting forces. What do you think? Daiquone 18:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Mental Inducement The reason that I'm insisted about this power being temporary (aside the fact that the current form was my work) is the simple fact that it's the pretty much only difference between this power and Mental Manipulation. Remove that part and you can just fold Inducement to Manipulation. {C}That's why. --Kuopiofi 09:27, July 5, 2012 (UTC) That's pretty much it, the user can give a single (or perhaps repeated) "yank" or push/pull on the emotions to make the target feel certain way but it's only temporary and the mind returns to its normal on short while. Bit like giving someone a sharp push or yanking them, they wobble a bit and that's it. Well, unless the shove is so hard they fall over anyway... It can be pretty powerful ability because the effect is so focused on single action, but vastly inferior compared to MM because it lacks real flexibility.--Kuopiofi 12:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Peace Manipulation Hey, what do you think of a power called "Peace Manipulation"? The polar opposite of War Manipulation. I'd like your opinion! :)Gabriel456 12:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, the user influence peace (mental,physical, spiritual, etc.) and be empowered by the peace created. The user can end all types of conflicts (fist fighting, gunfights, even battles and wars.). The user could possibly even cause world peace and make wars "extinct" so to speak. On the darker side, the user could also end all peace by manipulating it. Ending the peace between people, causing fights to break out, even wars which could lead into War Manipulation. (not sure about this part, state your opinion!). still working on it, I'll edit when I get more ideas for it :)Gabriel456 12:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Dirty Joke saw the dirty joke page, hilarious. Just had to say. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 14:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Absolute Shapeshifting Absolute Existence has been remade into Absolute Shapeshifting ! It is now what Omnifarious should have been, but never became due to the lack of interest. Take a look, and please give opinions ^ ^ Existence Manipulation Should I revamp Existence Manipulation? I just feel like it should be more than a "combo" between Creation and Destruction Gabriel456 22:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we should merge them and update EM. (I want to include Existential Plane Manipulation in the applications :P)Gabriel456 22:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep ^ ^ working on Existence Mastery now. will need help :p Gabriel456 22:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) That's ok, done all that I can anyways ^_^Gabriel456 22:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Have you looked at it yet? I need help :p Gabriel456 09:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Wanted to ask before editing: Would Superpower Manipulation and/or Reality Warping go under EM? Gabriel456 12:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I suck at capabilities ^_^; can you help with that? :) Gabriel456 12:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! it looks great! ^_^Gabriel456 13:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) They look good :) Gabriel456 13:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Alphabetical Order There might be a short-cut for it, but personally I've been doing by hand... and now you know why undoing all that work makes me annoyed ;) --Kuopiofi 05:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Aye Dy what you think of my new power Ionisation Inducement?Raijin7 04:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Sorry if I sound bitter or anything. I'm abit annoyed at something else and I'd hate to start an argument :( so try to ignore some of my comments...again, I apologize. Gabriel456 21:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Preemptive Adaptation Good day Dybad, haven't seen you in heromainia for quite sometime, anyway I saw your comment on the Reactive Adaptation page, the one about Preemptive Adaptation? It's quite a unique and formiddable ability and I hoped to see more of the ability on the Heromainia wiki. You see I plan on using the ability on my character as it is an important strategic element considering its full implications. I originally planned to get your permission to create the ability on our wiki but that would be inappropriate. Please consider, and thank you :) Doomweaver13 00:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dybad, I'll let you know once i'm done. Doomweaver13 02:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Umbrella Powers What do you think of the new category I made? Gabriel456 22:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^ Gabriel456 23:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to apologize for my....behavior today. I guess some repressed things just exploded. I'm really sorry! :( Gabriel456 14:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) yay :) Gabriel456 15:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power Well hi there DYBAD and I wanted you opinion on this I was going to make a page intitled Magical Girl Physiology but I didn't want it to be similar to Other powersPhysiologies that use magic so I wanted to ask you if I should make the page or not? From Truth™. There is a difference. You see what you created is marly the same thing as reality warping and the likes. As you know I hate replicated pages it just seems the same thing as what I said. Dragonemperorslayer on the other hand; creates these ridiculous pages but he does not create any replicated pages and there are some users with that ability. Why are you comparing it too Dragonemperorslayer anyway? He has nothing to do with this.-Thekingsman (talk) 23:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I have deleted pages without warning before.-Thekingsman (talk) 23:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC)